Mind Games
by ManofGreece16
Summary: <html><head></head>Some people are out there who can control others minds. This is their life story.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first day of my sophomore year. There were new kids of course and some old faces. We had orientation, after that we headed to our first class. My first class was physics, I wasn't to thrilled. After physics some friends and I had P.E. It was Dodge ball day. The teams were my best friend and I and some I guess the term is "geeks". The other team was all "jocks" , football and baseball players. As soon as the game started the other team had all of the balls, and then half my team was gone. I had taken down two guys, after a short period of time it was just me. Their team was still large. I needed a miracle. It turns out, I got one. I caught every ball that was thrown at me. I felt great but that feeling was changed when I saw a man standing in the door way. Once he saw that I was looking at him he disappeared. This was strange but I forgot about it. We got changed and I headed to my next class. I had English 3rd period. The teacher was new, I think he came from New Orleans. He was also small like the guy I saw in the Gym. I didn't think about that to much. He also had a slight British accent, and he looked mid-forties. We were reviewing what we learned from last year. The teacher gave me a detention for no reason, I think he is out to get me. The bell rang finally, 4th period, lunch.

"Yes lunch!"

"Mark I need to see you."

"What do you need Mister link?"

"Do you know why I gave you a detention?"

"No."

"I needed to talk to you.

"You could have done that in class."

"No this is important."

"What?"

He opened his desk and pulled out a file, and handed it to me.

"Don't open it until I tell you to!"

"Ok."

I walked out of the room felling kind of strange. I was hungry. When I got there all the pizza was gone. I wasn't all that happy.

"Thanks Mister Link."

"Your Welcome."

"Oh hey Mister Link."

He walked away. Strange moment again. I ate a sandwich, ham. I had Trig 5th period. I hate Trig but the teacher says that it is very important, I don't believe her. To me Trig is just another subject. After 40 minutes of brain rattling problems the bell rang. 6th period would be less confusing and much more fun. I had Social Studies. We were learning about the wars that were fought over in Asia, the wars we were learning about was way before guns had even come to mind. I took a quick look outside to see the man standing there again. He was shaking his head in disappointment. I was freaked out, I needed an excuse to get out of the room.

"Ms. Isabelle, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine, be quick."

I ran out of the class room. I went to see if Mr. Link was in his class room. When I got there nobody was in there. When I turned around I saw the man but this time he was right in front of me. When I saw him I tried to run but he tripped me. I tried to get back up but then I had a sudden urge to stop moving. I looked up to see there was a scar on his face.

"Hello Mark."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leo."

"Well let me go Leo!"

Just then he punched me in the face and I was out. I woke up in a dark room full of nothing, that's right nothing just blackness. A light turned on.

"What's with the light?"

No response.

"Hello!"

Still no response. I tried to get up but I was tied to a chair.

"Sit!"

"Ok."

"I've been watching you Mark, I need you."

"For what?"

"You don't need to know!"

"Why not!"

"Shut it!"

"Just let me go!"

"We need to ask you some questions first, then we will let you go."

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Who are your parents?"

"George and Mary Dole."

"Where were you born?"

"Washington DC."

"How old where you when you could walk and write?"

"I could walk at 2 and could write at 4."

"Good, now do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not answering anymore of your questions."

"Fine."

Just then volts of electricity traveled through my body. I went numb.

"I'll ask you again do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why would you care?"

He shocked me again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"NO!"

"Good."

"Let me go!"

The light went dark and I heard a loud click noise like someone was unlocking a door. A man walked in, I couldn't see what he looked like but from what I could see he was 6 ft. tall and had short hair, just like Mr. Link! He walked over to me and said on December 1 open the blue folder that Link gave you. He punched me, I was out cold again. When I woke up I was at my house in bedroom on my bed. I checked the time and it was 4:30. I had missed 7th and 8th period. I was still a little numb from the interrogation.

"How did I get here?"

"A man dropped you off here."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Checking up on you, are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, just a little shaken up."

"From what?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, I'm going back down stairs do you want anything?"

"Can you bring my dinner up here?

"Sure thing."

When she left I turned the TV on and grabbed my laptop. About a hour passed by and my mom brought up dinner, Hamburgers, my favorite. After finishing I put my plate on the ground and my dog Max came out and started to like my plate. He was a Siberian Husky, they are my favorite type of dog. Max jumped up on my bed and laid next to me. I turned the TV off and shut my laptop down and Max and I fell asleep. I had a strange dream. It was the same man standing over me but talking to someone else.

"When do we tell him?"

"Soon, when Link is weak."

"But what if Link tells him before we can convince him."

"Link cant tell him or he loses his power."

"So we have the advantage?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I woke up sweating, it was a strange dream. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00 am.

"I'm going to be late for school!"

I got dressed and ran down stairs. I grabbed a pop tart and ran to my bike. I only lived 10 minutes away from school so it didn't take to long to get to school. I hit potholes and jumped curbs. By the time I got to school it was 7:20 10 minutes till assembly in the gym. I hopped off my bike and locked it up and ran inside. I was sprinting to the gym. When I got there nobody was in the room. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Link!

"Mr. Link?"

"What are you doing here Mark?"

"School."

"We have the day off."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Wait since your hear I need you to come to my room."

"Why?"

"Its important!"

"Ok."

We walked down to his room. When we got there music was playing, it sounded like Beethoven. He closed the door behind us.

"Mark there is something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Your special."

"What do you mean?"

"You have powers that other people don't have."

"What kind of powers?"

"Mind powers, you can control peoples minds."

"Ok, I don't believe you."

"Well you may not believe me but I travel around the world looking for people like you."

"What do you do to them?"

"I take their powers."

"How?"

"Just like this!"

He pulled out a gun, but before he could shoot I jumped behind his desk I was a sitting duck. He open fired. The glass behind me shattered. I had an idea I waited till he was out of ammo and I jumped out of the window. I ran as fast as I could when a truck pulled in front of me. The man with the scar jumped out.

"Help!"

"What happened?"

"Its Link!"

"Great, get in the van!"

I jumped n the van and he pulled out a grenade launcher.

"What's that for?"

"You will see."

He shot the gun and it barely missed Link. It his the wall behind him and exploded. He flew forward and landed face first. He stood up with blood trickling down his face.

"I'll find you Mark, where ever you are I'll find you!"

The scar faced man jumped in and we drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house."

"Why?"

"To tell your parents that it is time."

"Time for what?"

"You have special powers and it is time for your training so you can use them."

"Oh."

5 minutes later we arrived at my house. We ran in my house and found mom in the kitchen.

"High honey, hello Victor."

"Hello Mary, its time."

"Ok, Max!"

Max walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Max is your protector, bring him with you."

"Ok."

"Let's go!"

We got in the van and drove off. We drove for 2 hours before stopping.

"Who was Link?"

"Link is the lead Brain hunter."

"A what?"

"They hunt people like us."

"What do you mean like us?"

"We are people called Brain Lords."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Brain Lord? What are we supposed to do? These questions were bouncing around in my head. Why? Victors answer was always the same. You will see. What does he mean you will see all I see is that my English teacher is out to kill me?

"What is our mission?"

"To protect people."

"Like who?"

"Anyone, but there is one problem."

"Link?"

"Yep."

"Why does he want our power?"

"So he can control the world, because with all of our power combined we can control the minds of every person."

"Ok, what are we waiting for?"

"For one of my men to signal me."

"How are they doing to signal you?"

"Through my mind."

"What…"

"Shush, let's go!"

We jumped in the van and we were off. To lower the chances of Link finding us is we had the van painted white. Honestly I was a little scared because my English teacher was done this before so it won't be hard to get me but Victor was never there to help them. I guess I'm "lucky". We were driving to a safe house that Victor made for people like us. I was told that the safe house can't be found by any Brain Hunters. We camped there and waited for the others. When they arrived we began training. I was told that we train with animals first then go onto humans. I was told to control a dog first.

"Start with the basic commands."

"Ok."

(Sit)

The dog sat and waited for the next command.

"Who how did I do that?"

"It's all in your head, you just look at who you want to control, or when you become even more powerful you can communicate with other lords and control any person you think of, within reason."

"Sweet!"

(Lay)

The dog laid down and waited.

(Get up and run in circles)

He ran in circles until I stopped him.

(Stop)

He stopped and waited.

(Play dead)

I didn't think that it would work but the dog acted like it was dead.

"Sweet!"

"Now just to test you let's try a human, Mike, Mark will be trying to control you."

"Ok."

Mike stood in front of me and waited.

(Handstand)

He stepped back and did a handstand.

(Do the moon walk)

He did a great Michael Jackson impression.

"Now you're just messing with him."

"Hey I'm training."

"Fair enough."

Just then one of the dogs started to bark.

"Who's telling the dog to bark, you will alert a hunter!"

Just then a door exploded, and guess who walked in.

"Link!"

"Hello Mark, get them boys."

Just then 5 more guys walked in with big guns. This is not going to end well. All of a sudden a man was clutching his head saying.

"Stop, stop, STOP!"

He collapsed on the ground. The other hunters looked scared but Link was focused. They kept walking toward us with their guns aimed at us. I had an idea and the dogs were my weapon.

(Attack)

The dogs charged the hunters. They were caught by surprise the dogs tackled the hunters and pinned them down. We ran to the vans. When the hunters got up on their feet Victor was ready. He pulled out a grenade launcher. It only took him one shot to take them out witch gave us enough time for the dogs to get in the van. We got out of there ASAP and we didn't stop there were 4 vans with 6 Lords and 6 dogs in each. Victor had another safe house father south. It was in Georgia. It took us 12 hours to get there. When we finally got there it was late afternoon the next day.

"How did they find us?"

"I don't know."

"Well that was a little too close!"

"Calm down."

"No I won't calm down I just was in a van for 12 hours trying to escape my English teacher!"

Then all of a sudden I felt calm. I didn't know what to do so I let my anger out and now I feel like a total idiot. When we got in the building we cleaned up the place. We cleaned the beds and the training room. I jumped into bed and immediately fell asleep. I had a dream of Mr. Link. He was going after other lords. He would convince them that he was a friend then when they weren't looking he would shoot them. Every time it was the same weapon and the same lie. I woke up to see that the house was full of activity. Dogs were eating and drinking and playing, and the lords were training with both guns and their brain. I went to the kitchen and had some pancakes. I went to the training ground for some practice. Victor is going to let me use a gun. He got the target set up. My gun was a 3 round burst FAMAS. Victor challenged me to hit the target in the same spot with one 3 round burst. I did.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

We heard a semi pull up. When I looked outside guess that got out. Link, but he wasn't heading towards the base. He was heading towards the hills, he looked worried. About ten men got out of the back and followed him. What I didn't realize was that they had a little girl that they were dragging along. She was yelling for them to let her go, I had to do something an that's exactly what I did. I grabbed my gun and crept out.

"Hey, let her go!"

They all focused on me, they all had guns pointed at me.

"Mark, come here, I want to talk, I've been looking for you."

"Well you found me, now let her go!"

"You now I can't do that, boys!"

Right as he said "boys!" I felt a electrical currant go through me. I collapsed to the ground in pain. The pain was so excruciating I passed out. I woke up next to the girl. I over heard Link talking to one of his men. They were talking about killing us. I turned to the girl.

"Hi I'm Mark."

"I'm Alexandra, thanks for trying to save me."

"No problem, we got to get out of here."

"Right."

Link walked in the room.

"Well we have decided what we will do with you."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll give you an offer, you join us and live or you stay loyal to Victor and die."

"I think we are going to go with Victor."

"Suit yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One of his men came out with syringe.

"I would love to have your powers."

Right as the man was about to inject us the glass shattered around us. Victor and three other men jumped in. The hunters were caught by surprise. Alexandra and I kicked the guard and tried to break free. When Link saw that we were trying to break free he ran at us.

"You two aren't going anywhere!"

He tipped us over and dragged us away. He brought us to the back, where a van was waiting. A hunter opened the back and put us in. He drove with Alexandra, Link, two other hunters, and me. I fell asleep. When I woke up we were tied to two trees.

"No there is no way for you to escape now."

"What do you want link?"

"You know what I want."

"Our powers?"

"Yep, and just give me one minute and I will have them."

He walked to the back of the van. It looked like he was looking for something. I wasn't waiting to see what it was and neither was Alexandra. I looked over to her to see that she was already halfway out. She got out and started to help me. Link had found what he was searching for and walked over to us, but by that time we were free and already running. I turned to take a quick look to see that he was jumping in the van to try and catch us. This gave me a little extra push to run faster. We were in a sprint while Link was about to catch up. I saw a hole out of the corner of my eye. I pulled Alexandra to the hole. We jumped in right as Link rode over us.

"Just in time."

"Great thinking!"

It turns out that the hole was much more than a hole it was a sewer line. We had a way out!

"Follow me!"

We walked in the tunnels for about an hour before we found a exit out. When we climbed out we found our self on Bourbon Street, New Orleans. We climbed out and found the nearest clothes shop. We bought new clothes that didn't smell like sewer and found the nearest phone. I contacted Victor to tell him of our location, as soon as he heard of our location he headed straight to us. We decided to walked around and check out the sights. It was around 4:30 when Victor finally found us and we hoped in his car and headed out. We decided to find a more remote place to stay so we headed to the swamps. When we reached the swamps we hid the car and began making a little hut for the few nights that we would be staying there. Vector told me to start building the hut cause he had to talk to Alexandra. I headed out to collect the supplies for the hut, which was fallen branches for the frame, and vines to keep them together. I was only out for a minute when I can upon a fallen tree with broken twigs all around it, but I still had to find vines. I decided that I should bring the logs and twigs back to Victor so I could find more wood and vines. When I brought the wood back I could hear Victor and Alexandra talking, so I stopped to listen.

"Your father would be disappointed Alexandra."

"You know nothing of my father!"

"You know that is not true, you father was my greatest student."

"Yeah, and you just let him go, you just let him walk away!"

"He was not meant to be one of us."

"Exactly, he just used those powers to help the hunters, so don't tell me if he would be disappointed!"

"You are right, I shouldn't judge you like I did you father, he almost lead to out extinction, but I cant let that happen again, that's why you should be Marks partner, he is brave."

Then the conversation stopped and I pretended to hear anything when I walked up.

"Good, Mark your back, Alexandra, help Mark with building the hut, I'm going to find other supplies."

Victor walked away and Alex and I started to built the hut. It was quiet simple to make the hut, the logs that I found were big enough to keep the hut from collapsing, and to my surprise the vines held them together. Victor returned and we had the hut finished. We stayed there for the night and in the morning we would head out to collect supplies. The night went by with me not getting any sleep.


End file.
